


Asking for Advice

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Coming of Age, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in post (current) canon. <br/>Henry is 16 years old and living in New York City with Emma and Killian. <br/>Henry asks Killian for some advice about a girl.<br/>Written for <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile">genprompt_bingo</a><br/>Prompt: Coming of Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Advice

Henry had been trying to get up the nerve to approach Killian for days. He needed some advice. He didn’t want to ask his mom. Either of them. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t want to help, it was just that he needed a man’s perspective for this. It was about a girl. 

He found his almost step-father in the kitchen making dinner. Killian had been staying home and taking care of things here at their apartment since they returned to the world without magic. It was kind of weird having Captain Hook cook your dinner. But Henry’s life had always been full of weird. And it wasn’t like he could get a real job here anyways. He didn’t exist in this world, not officially. Emma was back to her work as a bail bondsperson, and Henry was back in school. Both of his mothers had insisted that he go to school here in the non-magical world. Henry wasn’t sure what the point was, but it was nice to be back in New York and then there was Christa. 

She was a junior like him. They had three classes together and Henry was pretty sure she liked him too but he wasn’t sure what to do about it. No matter how much Emma liked to pretend that it was, his life wasn’t normal. Henry shook his head. She was the one shacking up with Captain Hook, after all. 

“How was school, my lad?” Killian had noticed him standing there. “It was okay.” Henry said. He shifted his feet in place.   
“Just okay?” Killian raised his eyebrow. 

“There’s this girl,” Henry started. The pirate held up a finger, shifted a few things around on the stove and then sat down at the kitchen table. “I’m all ears lad, what’s the lass’s name?”

Henry sat down.  
“Christa. We go to school together. And she’s beautiful.” Henry said. Killian smiled.   
“So, what’s the trouble?”

“I like her.” Henry said.   
“And?”

“I don’t know what to do about it.” Henry said. He had gone over and over it in his head and he still couldn’t figure out his first move.

“Come now, you’re a handsome young gentleman. I’m sure the lass will welcome your favors.”

Henry wasn’t sure what that meant. He decided it was best not to ask, considering that Killian was dating one of his mothers and he had also been in love with a grandmother that Henry had never even met. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He really didn’t need to be thinking about that.

“What if she asks about my family?” This was Henry’s greatest fear. 

“Tell her about your mum, and gloss over the rest. She doesn’t need to know your life story all at once. Give it time.”

“What if she wants to know where I go in the summer?” Henry asked. He had been spending his summers in the enchanted forest.

“Tell her you spend it traveling abroad. It’s not exactly a lie.”

“It’s not exactly the truth either.”

“No, it’s not. But if she’s the one, that can come in time. Henry, you’re still young. You should be out there enjoying yourself. Ask this Christa out on a date. I’ve been led to believe that the movie theater is a popular destination for such affairs.” Henry nodded.

“Well then, ask her to see a film with you.” Killian looked pleased with himself and Henry couldn’t help smiling.

“Thanks, Killian” An odd smile appeared on the pirate’s face before he stood up.

“Just a minute” Killian said and disappeared into the bedroom he shared with Emma. After a moment he came back and slipped something into Henry’s hand.

“Just in case.” he said and busied himself with the stove. 

Henry took a moment before looking down at the foil wrapper the pirate had placed in his hand. A condom. Henry felt his cheeks heat up and then went to stash the condom in his bedroom, somewhere his mother wouldn’t find it.


End file.
